


Living Amongst

by spacedbabaylan



Series: Dirty Paws; a Dæmon AU [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: ADD character, Dedsec and Lenni being awesome, Different Types of Love, Extra stories for the main stories in this au, F/F, F/M, Far Cry characters across games take care of each other, Found Family, M/M, Speech Deficiency, Templar and Assassin shenanigans since they can't kill each other, people learning how to child rear a tyke bomb and doing somewhat ok, tags will be added accordingly as time goes on, tons of ocs because their souls are outside their body and have names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedbabaylan/pseuds/spacedbabaylan
Summary: A collection of different stories that span across time about Rook Whitehorse, her family, and friends, the people of Hope County, and beyond, set in a universe where your soul lives and takes shape outside your body.Ratings will change for some of the darker stories.





	1. Incidents (tm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set two years after the events of Little Talks.
> 
> Bird Foosball, Accidents with Food, and a heartfelt talk
> 
> I don't think there are any spoilers since I openly admitted I would save everyone in the first fic.

" ** _No_** , Rook"

"Wh-why n-not?" Rook stamps her foot in annoyance.

"You know why you're not allowed near a grill, an oven, or a stove, Rook"

"Those w-were f-f-freak ac-accidents, Joey!" Rook wails. She turns to the person adjacent to Hudson to plead her case, making the most ridiculous puppy eyes she can manage. It usually worked with him.

Unfortunately, today wasn't her day.

"If you think I'd say 'yes' to that, kid, you're out of your mind", John Seed raised his eyebrows at her using the sternest voice he can manage.

And since it was John, who spoils her rotten, it was kind of impressive.

"B-but, I'll be re-really c-careful th-this t-time"

Hudson presses the keys of her laptop a little too hard. Today is one of the days Rook would be difficult. She can feel it.

"No butts Rook! Or do I need to remind you of the ' _Incident_ ' we had 2 months ago?"

"Wh-Why does th-that get a c-capital letter!?!" Rook is near tears. John would have caved by now but even he wasn't budging from his stance.

"Because, Rookie", John says slowly. "The grill you worked on exploded with an impressive blast radius upwards and all around. It left a crater. You singed Deborah's tail and she was more than ten feet away. Jacob had a fit."

"N-no one g-got hurt! Th-there w-was a f-faulty gas l-leak" she cries defensively. Then she adds, "Deb forgave me f-for that. She said her t-tail l-looked like it w-was dipped in i-ink and she s-said Staci liked it t-too"

"It was impressive fireworks display", pipes up Matthias on the table. He is between John and Joey's laptops and is playing some kind of bird foosball with Esther. Currently she was squatting on the ball and not budging despite Matthias's playful nudging with his head.

Matthias can feel the glare of both John and Hudson so he adds, "Still, Rook. It was dangerous. Can't you uh-do something else other than cook today?"

Rook's hands tighten on the basket of vegetables she was holding. That was their answer.

Fortunately for them (and unfortunately for her) she didn't hold the basket as tightly as she thought she did.

Jacob Seed grabs the basket and lifts it out of her grasp. Rook cries out in dismay and prepares to jump for it but Jacob holds her down with one hand on her shoulder while Deborah catches Rook's skirt with her teeth and tugged down.

"No", he scolds her.

And that was supposed to be the end of that. Jacob was one of Rook's stricter guardians, she would have listened to him.

But today was one of _those days_.

"W-what h-happened t-to t-teaching me b-basic life sk-skills? C-cooking is a m-major o-one. A-also it's just s-soup t-today!", Rook whines.

"I said food preparation was a basic skill. If you know how to hunt, and fish, and build a fire and basically make jerky or make anything that doesn't need a goddamn stove or oven, i think we'd be forgiven to say it counts", Jacob answers her patiently.

"There's always instant ramen", mumbles Joey.

"Instant ramen is not food, Hudson", John says aghast.

"I'm sorry if I'm not priviledged enough to have my own chef, Seed"

"We didn't grow up priviledged Hudson! And I'm one of the better cooks in this family. I don't need a chef and your arguments don't hold any water in court"

"Oh _wow_ , rub it in"

They would have argued a bit longer if Jacob hadn't carefully put the basket of food (out of Rook's reach) near them and focused on Rook who was already in tears.

He tapped her forehead gently. She looked up at him and pouted.

"Why is it so important you learn how to cook?"

Rook shuffled her feet and looked at Deborah sitting patiently between them. He was one of the only ones who can manage her bouts of tantrums and manic episodes. He deserved a proper answer.

"I w-want to f-feel l-like I'm a n-normal kid. Not s-some k-kind of f-freak"

All conversation stopped at that admission.

Jacob frowned at that. "What makes you think you're a freak?". He and Staci hated that word ever since-

"And who called you a freak?", Esther coos from her position cheerfully. She was fluffing up though and that means John and her were building up their anger.

"N-no one!", Rook says with exasperation and crosses her arms. "K-kids m-my age do all k-kinds o-of th-things l-like go to school a-and d-date-"

There was a loud protest from John and Matthias at the mention of 'dating' but Rook continues on.

"And h-have fr-friends th-their age that d-do things like shop for st-stuff they don't n-necessarily need and d-do sp-sports and j-just hang out with sl-sleepovers" Rook tries.

Two years ago, she hadn't been able to speak. Everyone was so patient with her but sometimes the words come out in a garbled mess. She continues in sign languange because she feels she's way too upset to even talk.

_"And I want to be able to cook because I don't want to be that weirdo kid whose skills are knowing a few hundred ways to effectively kill people and handle weapons fit for an arsenal and being able to defend themselves. It's not fair I know how to jerry rig a car or plane, to hunt for food but I don't know how to properly feed myself or the people in my family"_

Wow, even her hands could barely sign that one out. She continues on, steadying her hands.

_"I know codes and know how to break them, but I don't get social media since Joey and Jacob and Grace won't allow me on the computer. I hate that I know which plants help in making drugs or have medicinal properties but I don't know which plants to use in cooking. Basically I have all these important information in my head but its useless in things that actually matter"_

Hudson and the Seeds looked at one another. All of Rook's guardians should be here for this conversation but alas, Rook is having her crisis now.

Joey closes her laptop and wishes Whitehorse or Staci were here. They were so much better at this than her.

She reaches out to her baby sister (because that's what Rook is in her heart and no one can take that away, even if she now has to share her with an entire village) and hugs her.

"Rook- you're not a bad person because of the things you know or experienced. Never think that. You're the sweetest girl we've ever met. The fact that you're trying to better yourself is proof"

And it was. She was a good child. In the days before they had this peace, Rook would always aim to maim only. And if there was no other choice to kill, well... she did it efficiently but she would give the corpses due respect after.

"So what if you're learning a few things backwards? You're willing to learn it right?"

Rook nods and sniffs in her position in Joey's shoulder.

Joey lets go to allow John and Esther to gather Rook in their arms to comfort her.

Rook slowly reaches for her basket. Esther and Matthias quickly push it further away towards Deborah waiting at the edge of the table.

Jacob chuckles at the sight, "And for a minute there we thought you were planning to steal the basket".

John had caged Rook in his arms as she squealed at being foiled.

"Hah! You can't Trojan Horse your way out of this", John gave her a gleeful grin at her betrayed scowl.

"Th-that's a name of a v-virus, I d-don't get the reference"

"We are getting her _actual books_ , Hudson. This is a travesty"

"When Amazon ships all the way out here in our neck of the woods, let me know"

"Send it to Fairgrave over at Falls End!"

They continue on like that with Rook trying to wiggle out of John's grasp only to be caged in by Joey.

Jacob mulls over what Rook has admitted to them. They'll have to tell everyone of course but to be honest, Rook being near any flammable device has been a complete disaster.

Sharky had a theory that it must have come from an instinct with knowing how to make bombs. Armstrong and Jacob can't exactly deny that.

Deborah was edging away from the table with the basket balanced on her head. She looked up at Jacob with a "What now?"expression.

"Hmm" he said.

He entered the kitchen and stopped when he felt the slight pull of his bond with Deborah.

"Hey, is Rook still banned from the kitchen?"

"Heavens, naw! She ain't banned. She's banned from cooking innit" Adelaide cheerfully says from whatever she was making today on the stove.

"That's the problem, she wants to help. It's just soup, right?", Deborah had moved closer towards him so Jacob took a few more steps in and leaned on the countertop.

"It's not just soup, Mistah Seed. It's mah special Tomato soup served with Grilled cheese Sandwiches. Hurk is out there in the porch doin' the grilling. Perfect for a beautiful summer evening", huffs Adelaide.

Then she frowns in dismay. "Ah hate to break it to ya but I don't think it's a good idea. Remember when she burned water? Didn't think it was physically possible but she did, bless mah baby girl's heart".

Jacob winced at that. Yes. _The Kettle Incident._

He wasn't there for that but he was told, on Jerome and Staci's honor, fortunate to miss it. The kitchen still had lovely criss cross burn mark patterns from the water. The kettle was firmly imbed in a tree outside. Jess Black had hung a shirt under it and stuffed it with old hay and drew a jagged face on the mangled kettle. Called it their personal scarecrow.

It was certainly a kinda grim reminder. At least it kept Cheeseburger and Peaches away from the food storage.

Jacob tapped his fingers on the counter top.

Adelaide smiled when she sees Deborah nudge Rook's basket off her head beside Jacob.

"Aww, Bless. Rook _really_  wants ta help, doesn't she?", Adelaide cooed. Her dæmon was somewhere outside, probably keeping an eye on Hurk.

"Yeah" mumbles Deborah pushing the basket fully on the countertop. "She's pouting over there with John and Hudson"

Jacob scratches Deb's head and she almost wags her tail. Almost. "Is there anyway Rook can at least do something? She's having one of her bad days"

"Hmm she could help me puŕee some of these veggies. And she can help Hurk with the sandwiches after that...Hurk won't let anything bad happen to his 'baby bro-sis'" she said amused. "Will that do?"

Jacob gives a thankful nod. "Not what she wants, but she'll take it".

Deborah goes on ahead to give Rook the news and Jacob follows after her slowly.

Rook is right, no matter what words of comfort come out of their mouth.

What was forced and drilled into her head to make her how she is pushed away anything else away.

Two years ago, he would have given anything for a soldier as perfect as Rook.

Now he thinks, looking at Rook trying to escape from John's clutches and Joey's headlock, he shakes his head. He thinks of Staci.

He thinks of his own childhood and compares it to Rook. It wasn't heaven at all, sure, but he had Joe and Johnny, to make things better. He at least had one.

Rook, before Whitehorse and Pratt and Hudson. Before the Seeds. Before Jeffries and Fairgrave and the Ryes and the Drubmans and everyone else.

Rook's childhood was non-existent. What need would she have of it with the things she can do?

But as the day goes on and he carefully supervises Rook with the food processor (to her slight dismay and to the great relief of John who was present at both of Rook's food _Incidents_ ), he thinks of small miracles.

Joey is right too.

Rook is here with them. She is **_Theirs_** and that's all that matters.

They can figure this out together, as a family. Nevermind they do some of it backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am embarassed to admit that I have exploded the gas oven twice. In my defense it was just a small and quick whoosh of flame and no one was hurt.
> 
> Anyway, I'm so floored by the response for the first fic and I'm teetering just to share more of this universe. So please have some more while I type the second chapter of Little Talks.
> 
> Also if anyone would be kind to draw Esther and Matthias playing birb foosball, I would just squeal


	2. Chickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook gets one of her greatest wishes fulfilled.
> 
> Her siblings have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted a fun chapter. The latest chapter of Little Talks just won't flow well. I'm already trying to fit it into the structure of threes and dividing it into four won't make sense.
> 
> This takes place just months after their confrontation with Joe
> 
> Spoilers but you already know that.

"You know, when we promised her a kingdom of her own, I don't think anyone meant _this_ " sniffs John.

Three of the Seed Siblings were milling around the new animal pens the Hope County residents set up in their hideaway.

John was pointing at the pens with as much disdain he can. Said pens at the moment had a few piglets, a sow, a bemused cow, goats, and many chickens.

Chickens as far as the eye can see. They can militarize at least one region with those chickens.

Jacob scowls at his youngest brother, "Rook would have hated an actual kingdom, John"

Rachel swings her legs from where she was perched on the fence. Nods. "She would have been miserable. Have you seen the way she stuck by Joey's side the whole day at market? Everyone there was asking for a blessing or they wanted to speak to or at least see her. I think a few even left gifts for her?"

This was the first time Jacob or John has ever heard about it actually. But Rook did come back home frazzled beyond belief with an irritated Joey in tow and an exhausted Grace and Eli carting a lot of gift baskets.

"Well she deserves better", mumbles John, a bit petulant.

"She's happiest around family and around animals. I don't think she wants any more than that", Rachel says.

They look at said girl running around chasing her little army of birds.

Deborah was sitting in the shade of a barrel, Job lounged on the scruff of her neck, and Esther on top of his head.

She thumps her tail on the ground to catch their attention.

"I think Joseph would insist otherwise", Job and Esther sit up in attention at this.

Job looks at Rachel whose hands had gripped the fence tightly, her anger reaching to him even from their distance.

"Joe...has no say in anything. Not here, not anymore", he says. He and Rachel are used to defusing situations, it comes so easily to him. "You'll have to go through the Family. Our Family now, whether we like it or not. God knows what she saw in us all to choose us as Hers. Technically, I think she's the head of Hope County now but I won't bring this up with the Sheriff. Not yet, anyway."

Jacob and John glance at each other, then at Rook.

She did choose them. People from all walks of life. Poor or Rich. People who at one point or another tried to kill her. The crazy, the broken, the strange, it didn't matter to her.

Someone like her could have just picked up her loved ones from danger and just left them all to rot but not her. She walked all of three regions saving everyone, making friends with that gentle smile of hers.

And from the people she called her new friends, she chose a few inadvertently as her Family. Among them she chose the Seeds. _All_ of them. Even Joseph, the one man who had increasingly made her life difficult. Unworthy as they are, she **_chose_** _them_.

A spike of affection for Rook passes between the three and their dæmons.

She gave most of Hope County back to its people.

She gave the three of them their freedom, and opened new possibilities for them beyond the thrall of being the Project's Heralds. (Possibilities like falling in love)

She even gave them back Joseph, somewhat sane and intact, even though that battle almost cost them.

She keeps the County and its people safe. And she did all this by being an infuriatingly friendly, little girl.

Is it no wonder they'd do anything for her? Even if all she wants is a place where she can be around animals all day? With a disturbing amount of chickens.

There was an upset noise from the pens and the three of them turn to see Rook trying to deal with the biggest, meanest, looking rooster they have ever seen.

John whistles. Rook looks to his direction. She then shakes her head. This is her fight.

Rachel pinches John lightly, "She can handle this, _Mom_ , give her space"

John gives her a scowl.

They watch Rook as she tries to shoo the rooster into an enclosed space. The Rooster answers by giving her hand a hard peck. There was another upset noise from Rook.

Esther tilts her head, "We are having that bird for dinner later, yes?"

Rachel squints at the Bleeding Heart dove roosting on Job's flank. Their three dæmons form a funny animal totem pole.

"That's _disturbing_ coming from you"

"Dæmons don't need to eat, Rachel"

"It's still really weird. And I've seen Deb bite into things"

"I don't eat them", Deborah points out.

Rook was actively trying to manhandle the Rooster now but the thing is able to get a few hard pecks in.

"We could feed it to her dæmon? He still does that, I think?", Job says slowly.

They all peer at Rook's dæmon lounging on the other side of the small farm. As if realizing it is being watched, it suddenly turns to stare at them.

They all immediately look away.

"That would mean interacting with him, no thanks", Esther gulps.

The Rooster pecks her arm hard enough to draw blood.

That's where they draw the line on fowl pacifism.

Jacob grabs his rifle and aims for the offending bird getting away from Rook (who was nursing her bleeding arm).

Most chickens are evil incarnate anyway.

He feels someone slap his arm and grab the rifle.

"I hope you're not planning to shoot my baby sister's favorite chicken, Jacob Seed", Joey Hudson scowls at him, hand on her hip, Matthias roosting on her shoulder. Staci follows her hauling a sack of birdfeed, Judith following him with a sack of her own on her back.

John's hands fly up the air in frustration, "That beast is her _favorite_? Oh, of course he is! Of course she'd love the meanest, ugliest, rooster I have ever laid my eyes on!"

"She can handle him", Staci says. He throws the sack of feed over the fence and hops over it. Deborah makes her way to Judith, the two dæmons nuzzling snouts.

Joey, Rachel, and John had the most irritating smiles thrown over Jacob and Staci's way. Staci flips them off.

Rook had gotten a towel from somewhere and has now backed the hell fowl into a corner. It looked ready to attack. She pounced and wrapped the towel quickly around the bird. The Rooster suddenly stops confused. What is this weird, soft contraption around it?

"Told you", Staci says with a bit of pride as he watches Rook carefully keep her towel wrapped around the bird and carried it to one of the enclosing pens.

Jacob shakes his head. "Do I want to know how we got this many farm animals in such a short amount of time, or do i chalk it up as one of her little miracles?"

Joey shrugs, "Some of them were gifts from people around Hope County. A lot, and I mean a lot, offered when they heard that Rook wanted a few farm animals to take care of"

Addie had put up the suggestion and asked around, but a few days later she had to call Fall's End and the Wolf's Den because apparently people were too enthusiastic in their offerings. They had to turn so many people down with the larger animals, but the chickens apparently stayed.

Rachel swung her legs again, "I think Nick and Kim have ducks and geese set up near the lake. Dutch said he's setting up some traps to herd salmon when they migrate from the Henbane into a section he and Jerome were planning to turn into a fish farm? I think he has carps in there too"

John snorts, "The rate this is going, she'll have a pony by fall"

Joey looks to the side. They all stare at her.

John's eyes widen. "I was _joking_ , Hudson. Holy, shit"

Joey shrugs, "Ehhhh, you know how persistent the Heads are? This is their gift to her. Believe me when I say a pony is tame" Joey scratches the nape of her neck, "Also, I think Fox and the guys pulled some strings for that to happen"

"Your friends scare me, Joey" Rachel says deadpan.

"Well, they're your friends too and at some point you'll have to interact with them" Joey laughs.

Staci leans on Jacob, the older man mirrors him. "At some point, we all have to interact with members of the Family, whether we want to or not, Joey"

Yes. Something... happened in that final battle with Joseph. Something that happened to the rest of the members of the Family. It tied them all together in a way and not even the Heads anticipated that. Supernatural bullshit only happened in stories.

"I can't wait to embarass you in front of the Islanders or the Kyratis, Staci. I mean I think we have a long time to figure out how it works", Joey gleefully says.

"Great" groused Staci.

Joey nudged Staci. "You know I won't _really_ do it"

Staci snorts but nudges her back.

Jacob would rather not have to deal with it but he kept his peace. He will see how it develops in the long run.

Rachel thinks about it. It sounds exciting in a way. But she needed to know one thing.

"Are...are _we_ the reason she's staying in Hope County? Didn't you two and the Sheriff plan to leave?"

Joey and Staci look at each other, then at their little sister. Rook had successfully isolated her foe in a cage of his own but alas, he was able to get back at her with a final peck.

"We were. But then... we thought about it. After what happened with Joseph, we realized the world was so big, we can go anywhere...but the same problems will crop up again", Joey looks up at the sky, it was a lovely bright blue color, almost like Johns eyes. "Besides, she has made this place her home. She has Family to call her own and the people of Hope County know about her now. It's not completely safe but we'll figure this out. Better the devil we know, right?"

Rook looks over at them and enthusiastically waves. They all wave back.

"I say it's almost like how Joseph was treated but she clearly hates the attention", John says a bit too smug.

Staci glares at him. "She can't help it"

"I thought we all agreed not to use that bullshit excuse", Jacob sighs. Not _this_ again. "And John's right, she clearly hates it, but I'm afraid she'll have to step up on the mantle. Hope County is hers now"

He stalls any angry argument with a hand, "Can't we ask help from her big brother and sister? They've been doing this for awhile"

Staci huffs. "She had more training than them. They may be stronger than her but she has more control over her abilities. I'm surprised they were even able to do what they did a few months ago but I'm thankful they pulled through for Rook".

That was a _fucking_ _mir_ _acle_ in and of itself and a _revelation_ , nevermind the weird side effect they noticed later.

"So you'll still continue training her?", Rachel asks.

Matthias bobs up and down on Joey's shoulder as she thinks about it, "You know, now that we're connected to her, we all need to train with her. Staci and I know this should happen so Hope County can properly flourish and stuff. Unlock her full potential and shit. And ours in the process"

"What, heal dæmons and people?", John looks aghast at the idea.

"No, Johnny, her offensive capabilities. One of the basic abilities of- uh...you know- is that they can actually augment their Chosen's dæmon's abilities with their own. I explained this before. We think it's the reason why they can touch dæmons with no ill effects"

"I still am processing this, Hudson. I still am processing the fact you and Staci and the Sheriff and so many people in Hope County are part of this real life ancient order shtick that can do real magic"

"Magic is not a thing, Seed"

"Explain the fucking Witches, then"

"We talked about this too, it's just energy and Dust. Everything can be explained by science"

The other three tune out. Joey and John like arguing as much as they like breathing. Thank goodness they have one more person to balance them out in whatever weird relationship the three of them have.

Rook now walks toward them carrying her tools in one arm.

She greets them and then drops down to envelop Deborah, Judith, Job, and Esther. Matthias makes a "Hey! What about me?" sound and rushes to alight on Rook's head.

" _Hi, what're you doing?_ ", she signs.

"Watching you valiantly battle that horrible pest and ignoring Joey and John. Well done by the way!", Rachel answers. Job climbs up the girl's shoulders and deposits Esther next to Matthias.

Rook frowns. " _Big Joe is not a pest_ "

Jacob and Staci blink. "I'm sorry, pup, but did you name that monster, _Big Joe_?"

John and Rachel's eyes widen.

At Rook's hesitant nod they burst out laughing.

"It _fits_ him", giggles Rachel.

John has doubled over and couldn't speak.

Joey and Staci look at each other in dismay.

"You named a Rooster after Joseph Seed?"

" _No_ ", Rook signs annoyed. " _He just looks like a Joe. He's super intense, and bad tempered, but I think he needs a bit of work to be nicer?_ "

A fresh round of laughter from Rachel and John begin again and even Jacob couldn't contain his grin.

Joey sighs. "That. That sounds just like Joseph actually"

Staci kicks John in his expensive shoe clad shin. "Stop encouraging her. She'll name all the chickens at this rate"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You don't name your food before you eat them"

"On the contrary it breeds character. You know that the food is taken care of before being humanely killed"

"We are NOT naming all the stupid poultry"

"Ah Yorrick I knew thee well, now I must eat in your honor" **_SNORT_**

"So no chance in roasting Big Joe for dinner?"

Rook makes a _**very**_ upset noise. Nope. _Bummer_.

Rachel envelops Rook in a hug.

"Don't worry, Big Joe is safe from the cutting knife. For now. (upset noise) But we can't have a thousand chickens without a proper facility to house them in"

 _"They're not a thousand!"_ , protested Rook.

Staci snorts, "I knew you counted them. Ready to go home?"

Rook nods. Rachel drops from the fence and clings to her and the group make the trek back to their home.

\---

A few days later, Joseph wakes up in his room/prison (there really isn't much of a difference) to the sound of a frustrated scream.

"JOE YOU BIG FUCKING IDIOT, COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW"

Joseph startles at his name. He looks over to his dæmon groggily trying to get up. He can't go far from the house because his aquired narcolepsy hits randomly and sudden, magically infused as it is.

He opens the window next to his bed and looks out.

Jess Black was chasing the ugliest, biggest, meanest, rooster he has ever seen. It had stolen one of her quivers and is now glaring at her from the top of one of their new sheds.

"I swear to the Great Mother, if Rook didn't love your ugly mug, I would serve you for fucking dinner"

 _Oh_. O H N O

"Is that rooster named Joe?", Joseph wonders if he should honestly be upset. Surely Rook can't be that cruel? Or maybe his brothers named it.

Not that it didn't hurt a little, ok it _hurt a lot_ , and maybe he deserved it but _really_? That thing was nasty.

Jess slowly turns to him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh, Uh. Rook says he looks like a Big Joe"

Ah. That explains it. She's innocent like that. It still stings...

"He's her favorite?" Jess tries again.

That makes it a bit better but still. (And maybe Joseph preens a bit but then he realizes he is comparing himself to a stupid chicken)

Joseph huffs and glares at the fowl. The thing smugly looks at him.

He will _never_ let his brothers hear the end of it for this until that thing is gutted. (He can find Rook a sheep or something to replace it)

There can only be one.


	3. Cycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of how our stories are cyclical.
> 
> Joey and Staci spar in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admitedly not a very happy chapter.
> 
> MAJOR spoilers of what happens in the first story but you know that if you are here.

"How old is she?"  
"Turning thirteen this Samhain"  
"When's that?"  
"Oh! Around 11:30 pm Oct. 31 and 3:00 am Nov. 1? We're not exactly sure what time she was born but uh... we just celebrate it those two days."

They were sitting in the porch of the house they erected in Haven. Jerome has been hinting at making a porch swing and Dutch and Hannah have been arguing about the wood they're supposed to use and measurements for the past hour.

Alex and John were staring at Joey. Their dæmons were glaring at her and Matt.

"Ah. So she's twelve", Alex says carefully.  
"Turning thirteen" , insists Joey  
"You brought a twelve year old to this mess Joey", counters John  
" _Turning_ thirteen", sighs Matt.  
"That doesn't make it any better, Matthias", Dara raises her paws in exasperation.

"Who's turning thirteen?", Rachel comes toward them, Sara and her dæmon in tow.

"Rook", Alex and Dara say simultaneously.

Sara blinks, "You know... I thought she would be older. It kind of makes me feel better about the stuff we did...to her"

Joey snorts. "I think a lot of people in this Family have tried to kill her at one point or another, don't worry about it"

They all stare at her again. "Joey...trying to kill her or her dæmon shouldn't be used as a measuring stick to become her friend. Or part of this Family" Rachel says horrified, "That's not okay"

Matt tilts his head amused, "A whole lot of things about this situation are 'not okay' but here we all are, for better or for worse".

No one can honestly argue with that.

Still.

"You know Joey, I didn't think you'd be the one so chill about this, while Staci is the one absolutely anal when it comes to Rook", Hannah says coming behind them dragging a grumbling Dutch in tow. "Aren't you the 'responsible' sibling?"

"I don't smother Rook" Joey points out in annoyance. "She needs discipline yeah but she also needs space to spread her wings"

"That's why she's the 'responsible' one. She's pretty much a very good voice of reason"

They all turn to see Sheriff Whitehorse coming up to them with a bunch of Rook's Family from Fall's End and The Whitetails. He had an amused smile on his face.

"Staci's our Mother Hen", he gives Joey a look.

"Wow, Gee thanks", Staci comes up behind the Sheriff. The Sheriff ruffles his hair.

"Speaking of, where is she?", Staci realizes any defense he was about to make just flew out the window.

To their credit, everyone does try to hide their smiles.

Jerome joins them on the porch. He wasn't smiling. "With Joseph", Ruth answers for him, the Sheep's tail twitching.

Happy mood killer that one was.

Staci's snarl could cut through anything, "Why is my sister with that particular psycho-"

"Is she alone?", cuts Whitehorse. He'd rather not there be any fighting. Staci's temper is hair trigger when it comes to things he cares about, he eviscerates everything in his path. Even shaky alliances built on the good faith of a little girl.

Jerome then tilts his head. "No, actually"

He looks behind him. There leaning on the entrance to the house was one of their "guests" listening to their conversation.

He had no dæmon beside him. He doesn't need to. He's a particular solid astral projection made of Dust. He was here and he wasn't.

This was one of the lasting gifts given to them before that final battle with Joseph. A weird kind of connection to everyone in the Family, no matter the distance. They honestly are still figuring out how this worked.

"Addie's keeping an eye on her", Pagan Min drawled. He had a flute of champagne balanced in his hand. "You can stop worrying your pretty heads. And I _MUST_ say you all are _very_ pretty, in a rustic sort of way"

What everyone knew of Pagan Min was that he was one of the former Heads's significant other. He is the loving adoptive father to Ajay; a Knight, and Bhadra; a young woman just like Rook. He enjoys making people uncomfortable with the truth. He was the former insane dictator of Kyrat.

"Thank you, Sir", Joey tries to inch away from him.

He laughs, " _Please_ , it's just Pagan! I am done with titles! Let Ajay and Bhadra deal with that mess". He drinks from the glass. "After all, we are Family now, whether we like it or not". He says that with particular relish, like a joke only he knows.

"Adelaide's in the Henbane dealing with a few outsiders", Jacob says holding Staci's arm. Staci looks ready to murder someone.

"And she is here too", Pagan shifts, "I still don't know how this particular magic or whatever this is works. One moment I was in the War Room of the Palace, watching my son and daughter argue with their generals, Amita and Sabal, and then here I am!" He gave a flourishing sweep of a hand. "It looks like I'm needed here".

"You don't know what happened to us. You don't know what happened here. You don't get to call us 'Family' so easily", Staci snaps.

Pagan, to his credit, doesn't laugh. He eyes the young man up and down.

"I know enough, Young Knight. Vaas was right. Our stories are cyclical. But it is what we do with it that makes the difference", he turns and gives a wave.

"That's what connect us. That's how we're _Family_. We're all caught up in this fucked up mess, but we make do". He laughs.

"Joseph won't harm the girl. I'll make sure of it", he finishes his champagne and leaves.

"So am I the only one who still isn't used to that?", Nick says to the silence that followed.

"I'm pretty sure no one in the Family is", Matt mumbles. "The Guys say they've gotten Guests regularly"

The Sheriff scratches his moustache, "And I have visited the Islands just recently. Damn near surprised me". All turn to him and begin asking questions. He raises his hands, laughs while Salome huffs.

"Salome wasn't with me physically but she can feel what I feel and I felt her here". It was strange, to say the least. He wonders what his body would look like while he was on a trip?

"Why where you there? What was it like?", Alex leans in fascinated. It was his dearest wish to travel the world, before- well... John looks away guiltily. Joey curls an arm around them both.

"You'll see it for yourself soon", the Sheriff says amused. "I was there for business actually so I wasn't able to take a tour of the Islands properly". He was...he helped a Ms. Daisy Lee protect her incoming cargo from some of the natives.

What he knows is that there is an ongoing civil war with the native Rakyat and the Pirates that have called the place home for almost a century.

He doesn't tell them of the humongous unnatural storm clouds that protect and divide the Islands.

A civil war. Like one that almost ended Kyrat. Like the one here. The same damn story. But what we do with that story matters.

Staci shakes off Jacob's arm. "Joey, I need to let off some steam"

Joey perks up. " _Now_?"

Judith looks a bit apologetic as she follows Staci towards Joey, who stands dusting off her pants.

"Yes, Now. Let's train"

* * *

The training area that the Assassins and Templars of Hope County erected in Haven is filled with debris taken and cleaned out from the different regions.

There was an obstacle course, and a sparring area.

Currently a few number of the Family had gathered in the sparring field.

The Sheriff was not particular happy. But he had taken out two sets of padded armor used in mixed martial arts. Staci and Joey kitted themselves up after pre-wrapping their hands and barefeet. Then the Sheriff took out two sets of wooden sticks, longer than the length of Staci and Joey's arms. They each took a stick in each hand; Staci testing his by twirling them, Joey begins jumping in place.

Matthias and Judith had positioned themselves beside the Sheriff. They weren't to participate today. The Sheriff has taken out a timer.

"The usual rules you two. This is just a sparring match. No hitting beyond the usual areas and for the Blessed Mother's sake, minimal damage please. We aren't in a controlled area anymore"

Staci and Joey give an affirmative.

"Good. Knights, ready?"

"Sir". The two nod at each other.

The Sheriff looks at their audience. He suddenly sees a few extra Guests that weren't there before. Ah good. They can see firsthand what being in the Family usually meant.

Sheriff Whitehorse snaps his attention to Joey and Staci, says the trigger; "Knights, your Queen is in danger"

Something visibly snaps within the two combatants on the field. Staci charges. Joey stands her ground. Leaps over Staci, twirls, slams a foot down . Staci arches his back as he suffers whiplash from the blow.

He quickly counters by rolling and intercepting Joey's kicks with a combination of his knees and elbows.

There were surprised gasps and murmurs (and a few oohs and aahs) from the onlookers. Two of the Guests go nearer the Sheriff. He nods his head at them both in acknowledgement.

"Hmmm. Staci has learned to temper himself", Berg says with approval in voice. "He observes and counters Joey a lot better than before"

Kenny hums. "Joey still being her unpredictable self?". Joey breaks through Staci's defense with a particular hard jab of one of her sticks, catching Staci in the stomach. She continues by delivering a particular hard kick. Staci catches her foot. He ducks then throws her. She lands on one of the haystacks dotting the perimeter of the sparring area.

There was a particular cry from the audience, the Sheriff isn't quite sure if it's from Dara or Esther.

"Looks like her usual strategies don't work anymore", Berg looks at Kenny. "Tell her to switch it up?"

Kenny smiles at Berg, "Tell your boy that brute strength isn't always the answer". He points at Staci stalking towards where Joey is. Joey seems to be down. But the moment Staci is within reach, Joey rallies by pushing herself up the ground and delivers a particular nasty uppercut to Staci.

Earl notices that he can hear growling. Hannah and especially Jacob are not pleased.

Staci staggers backwards. Joey strikes another jab, Staci grabs the stick, twists his hand hard, making Joey lose one of her weapons.

Now they each have one stick. Staci holds his like a baton. Twirls it once or twice. Joey holds hers like a long sword, stance steady.

"At least they're a lot more focused. Remember when they used to hate each other's guts?", Berg muses.

"Yeah, they usually took it out on each other in training", Kenny huffed.

"I'm sorry _what_?", Nick says surprised. Kim was watching the two duke it out with Lucy on her lap. "Joey and Staci hated each other?"

"Oh yeah! They did!", Kenny says a bit too cheerful, "See you usually only get one Knight, chosen and trained but sometimes the heart knows who they want. Staci has trained to be Rook's Knight but we discovered that Joey is her destined Knight. Rook, bless her, chose both of them but the two kind of carried some kind of resentment for each other for years". There was an audible crack as the sticks clashed. Kenny winced but still is smiling. "This is tame for the two"

"They once set fire to the training area when they sparred", Berg shook his head. "Ishwari had a fit. Took an hour to control the fire"

Staci slams a heel forward. Joey gets hit in her stomach. She bends forward. Strikes Staci's knee hard with her palm, the two both go down.

There was a shout coming from the house. Rook seems to have sensed her brother and sister fighting because she came running barefoot into the training area.

"I remember that day. Bill gave you and Ishwari a hard time, Ray", Salome says.

"Ah Good old Bill. You can never make him happy", Kenny says with a laugh.

Rook barrels her way toward the three men. Berg and Kenny catch her. She squeaks, absolutely upset.

Kenny rubs a hand on her back. "Rook, honey, they're just training, don't cry! They're not fighting".

Berg pats her head. "They don't do that anymore. They promised you, remember?"

Rook babbles something. Earl smiles at her. He looks over at Joey and Staci the two struggling to get up.

"That's enough. Knights, your Queen is safe"

Joey and Staci suddenly lose all tension in their body. Joey in particular doesn't seem to want to get up.

"Godfuckingdammit, Staci what the hell? What's up with you just acting like a fucking bull?", Joey heaved.

"I'd say the same to you, what's with your fucking sword and kick routine? Your defense is shit, you leave yourself open too much" Staci groused from his position. When Joey hits, she hits hard. A lot of things he'll feel for days

"Need to be quicker. Don't exactly have time to defend". Joey huffs. Staci was a beast though in strength. The only way she could sucessfully counter is to play differently.

"And you both are clearly way behind on training". Berg's face pops into view. They both groan out a "Yes sir".

"This is Eskrima, Joey, not fencing", Kenny calls out.

"Does this mean I get my sword back, Sir?" Joey wants to sit up excited at the prospect. But she can't feel her arms or legs. Maybe she shouldn't have done all those fancy kicks.

"She has a sword?", someone in the audience says, horrified.

"She named it too. It's called Mercy". Staci says. He grins when he feels Joey nudge his head hard with her foot.

"I want to know, but I kind of am afraid to ask", that was Alex.

Rook swims into view, her face a mess of emotions.

Ah no...she thinks they're fighting!

"Rook, it's training. I don't hate Joey, you know that" He once did. That was stupid of him. He sits as Rook kneels to bury her head in his shoulder. Joey shuffles closer and pats Rook's back.

Staci sees Hannah and Jacob come toward them as well as a few others.

Hannah reaches them first, "Do you have a sword too?"

Staci smiles, "Why would I need a sword when I can just snap someone's neck with my hands? No, if you're a Knight, anything can be a weapon"

That...was true. Staci had snapped necks for Rook. Hannah has seen it personally.

Joey rolls her eyes, "Tell them about the spoon thing"

"We are _not_ talking about the spoon thing"

"I want to know about the spoon thing!" Sharky says cheerfully.

"I actually know about the spoon thing, cuz" Hurk says. He eyes Staci and Joey, his lips thinning. "Seriously you two. _Why_?"

"Uh...", Joey shrugs. "Instinct?"

"Mutants" Staci shrugs too. Honestly it wasn't that big a deal.

"You are definitely telling that story" Mary May says, grin wide.

The rest of the Hope County clan surround the two and Rook.

Far above, Joseph watches the scene from the porch of the house, expression blank.

It was a beautiful fall afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Wheezes/ PAAAGAAAAAN! I AM SO HAPPY TO FINALLY WRITE ABOUT PAGAN. GOD I LOVE HIM. HE'S A FABULOUS, BEAUTIFUL, TRAGIC MAN. I WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN WITH THE FAR CRY 4 CHARAS
> 
> Escrima and mix martial arts are sports very close to my heart even if I am not a sporty person.
> 
> Staci trained specifically under Ishwari's team then later Berg. Joey was under Kenny's tutelage because of Fox.
> 
> Yes I had planned to connect all the Far Cry series. Did I plan it to sound like Sens8? No and yes. I hope you guys will still stay even with this insane reveal.
> 
> Also believe it or not, the original Far Cry had MUTANTS. I'm stumped too. The Cry engine before it was bought by Ubi was actually developed to render DINOSAURS. Think of what could have been!
> 
> Oh and uh Rook's 12. Oops.
> 
> Hey hey! You can check out this Far Cry thingie animated and voiced by me [here!](https://youtu.be/HafgwfPLZ1k)


	4. The stories we tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember me.  
> Remember us.  
> Our Family is a tragedy.
> 
> Complimentary chapter to this fic [here where I give answers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265947)

  
Linny Barnes had always considered herself Rook's tutor ever since she had accidentally met her in a shootout.

After the- _ordeal_ with the Father- Linny surprisingly was allowed to keep her position.

When the Family had offered to pay her, she had to baulk at the idea and turn them down because The Project at Eden's Gate is a community willing to serve.

Still they seemed to have found a workaround to that. Her cupboard and fridge never runs out of food and things that break around the house mysteriously get fixed.

She will not ask Herald John to check her bank account. She had a feeling there would be a bit more money than what she had put away.

This mysterious Family is seriously _scary_.

Even then, she would put up with her discomfort if it means being with Rook.

They are at the Rye's today. The couple had initially been hesitant to house anyone from the Project but if it came to Rook, any hostility or bad blood seems to melt away.

Anything for their magical little savior.

Linny was waiting for a shipment of books that she'll be using to teach Rook and Nick Rye was tasked to deliver it.

Rook is huddled in a corner making funny faces at something Linny cannot see.

Nori, Linny's chinchilla, is on Rook's head, Kim Rye's bear daemon is sitting behind her.

Rook makes a loud raspberry and is rewarded with a squeal from somewhere in front of her.

Linny gets up to investigate. On a bunch of blankets and mats with pillows surrounding her, in front of Rook, was Nicole Rye. Little Niki was wibbling her little hands reaching out to her godsister. Niki's daemon takes the form of a tiny kitten today, curled around her head.

Rook flops down to the floor to allow the baby to reach her face. She makes another raspberry on Niki's stomach and Niki responds with another loud squeal.

Nori climbs down from Rook's head and scampers towards Linny when he notices her approaching.

"Rook? Be gentle with the baby, please"

"She's fine. She's been around her godsister for awhile"

Linny knows Kim Rye was near since Steven was there but she still jumps. Mrs. Rye is quiet when she wants to be.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I didn't see you"

Mrs. Rye gives her a mysterious smile. "Please. No formalities, Ms. Barnes" .

Linny nods her head. "Understood, Mrs. Rye. I was told Rook didn't have many children her age to play with"

Rook grew up extremely sheltered because of her powers. The Family did all they can to keep her safe.

Rook makes a protesting noise. She shakes her head.

She then signs out, _"I have Elina and she's 5 years younger than me! And Joey and Staci always made time to play with me"_

Kim sits down next to Rook and her baby. Linny sits on Rook's other side.

"It's not lonely? You didn't have any other friends to play with?"

Rook shakes her head. _"The one time I went to school was fun, but the very bad men found me. The Family had to send me somewhere safe so they gave me to Daddy! Staci moved in with him too. Then I met Joey. They take turns every year to visit Family and train"_

Linny shuffles uneasily. That explains a lot of things. Very bad men, huh? There was a reason why the people of Hope County decided to collectively solve their own problems themselves after Rook's fight with Joseph Seed. There were barely any charges, almost all seized property was returned and everything was chalked down to the Bliss.

According to the members of the Family, if anything, _**ANYTHING**_ , about Rook got out, no one will survive. A Witch Queen not of the Great Clans is unheard of and anyone she interacts with would have been experimented on and no one would have batted an eye or known.

That is how powerful these new, unknown enemies are.

It was horrifying to realize that Rook cheerfully lives on despite something like this hanging over her head. She even had apparently lost a Brother, a Witch King, that way.

"You don't mind not being around other kids your age?", Linny asks her charge. She should be having the time of her life, not solving everyone's baggage and dealing with prophecy or supernatural shit, dammit!

Rook waves her hands to Linny, Kim, Niki, and Nick who enters carrying a heavy box.

 _"Nope! I have my Family and now you guys! And I have more people I'm going to get to meet in Kyrat and the Islands. We'll have a lot of fun exploring and seeing many animals, I just know it!"_ , Rook giddily signs.

The adults all can't help smile at her enthusiasm.

Nick opens the box and hands Linny a book while Kim picks up Niki.

"Alright, Little Miss _Croft_. Before you go on any grand adventures, promise me you'll study first", Nick says to Rook.

Rook cups Niki's daemon and deposits him on Niki's belly. He morphs into a tiny chick.

Linny stares at the thick History book given to her. It says, "World History" but something is jutting out from the front page.

Written on the note was a short message for her:

 

> "I have taken the liberty of adding notes and annotations to this book. There is too much missing that Rook needs to know of this Family and of the Order and Brotherhood. Be sure to teach her this, Ms. Barnes. I will not let her knowledge be lacking.
> 
> - _William Miles_
> 
> PS. If any Templar there has a problem with me doing this, tell them Berg has reviewed my notes and given his blessing. I'll be testing Rook one day, Ms. Barnes. Be sure she's ready"

Linny blinks. She peeks at a random page. It talked about the Rennaisance era and the Borgias but everything was a highlighted mess of yellow and red ink. On the bottom of the page sticks a taped-on long typewritten rant by someone named Shaun saying that is _NOT_ how it happened and goes on to tell things in excuriating detail.

Linny is halfway through the rant finding out things she maybe shouldn't know but has to since she's teaching Rook when she hears a groan behind her. Nick was reading the page and rant over her shoulder.

"The _hell_? Did William Miles do all this shit?"

Linny hands him the note as Kim goes to her husband. Her lips thin as they both read the note.

"Miss Barnes, I'm _really_ sorry about this. Mentor is a bit...thorough", Kim sighs.

"You mean ' _anal retentive_ ', Kim. Berg allowed it too. I bet there is nothing in that history book BUT ranting", Nick shakes his head.

Linny skims through and yep, almost all the pages are a mess of sticky notes and taped rants and red ink.

She'll have to go through EVERYTHING before tutoring Rook.

"Let's start with Geography instead?", Linny says already reaching for the box on the floor.

The Geography book was in worse shape. A lady named Melanie greets her in cheerful handwriting and more post-its greet her.

"No _fucking_ way", groans Kim.

"Will all these books be like this?", Linny sighs exasperated.

"Let's hope not", mutters Nori. He lifts out a World literature book. This one was relatively normal, but when they get to the Myth section, there were more post its and even angrier ranting. Their queries were answered when a certain Rebecca writes to her;

 

> "The Family believes myths that put the supernatural in a good light are propaganda for the gods. Before teaching her, I advise being cautious when you read Ms. Whitehorse this"

All the adults look at Rook now. That explains SO _MUCH_. Linny carefully sets the book aside and away from her.

Surely Math isn't going to be a problem? Linny breathes a sigh of relief when she sees how normal the math textbook is. Unfortunately, Rook makes a scowl. She doesn't like math it seems.

Rook takes out a book and excitedly points at it. Advanced Zoology and Biology. She happily takes out another and it is an illustrated encyclopedia all about animals.

At least there will be one subject Linny will be able to review and Rook will have fun.

"Oh! What's this?", Kim peeks at the last book in the box. Nick's daemon had settled on her head is squinting at it. It looked like bound paper.

Linny takes it out and turns to the firstpage. The only thing written on the first page is:

 

> **_We have never imagined that our Family would have grown in such numbers and we Welcome you all._ **
> 
> **_We are glad that Mother is not alone anymore._ **
> 
> **_Family will always find each other in the end. To those that came before, tell our stories both good and bad. Hide nothing, for our scars, our shame, and our triumphs make us who we are._**
> 
> **_Blessed be siblings and children_ **

There was a tiny scrawl that followed with a:

 

> _Rook, if this gets to you first, terribly sorry this should have been your birthday present. We'll find a way to make it up to you on the day itself._
> 
> _Blessed Be, little sister. Give Staci, Joey, and our other younger brothers and sisters our love. We are very proud of you, but this is only the beggining. Tell our stories, dear heart. The Family that you have chosen for yourself will need to know our history so they will learn from our mistakes._

There was no signature.

Rook makes a peep. She takes the book from Linny's hands. The very next page is a sketch. It was a rendition of Rook with Staci, Joey, and Whitehorse all in a portrait. There was a neat scrawl that says their name. She happily claps her hands.

More sketches of people and places are in the book. Mary May, and the people of Fall's End, the Whitetails , The Cougars, various people from the Project important to Rook, the Ryes, even the Seeds, all in mid casual poses and places.

Nick frowns. It was really eerie how accurate the sketches are, like looking at a photo which is weird since he cannot ever remember making that pose in front of his plane with Kim or Niki.

Then there were more sketches. Miles reading, with a couple of people next to him. Berg with his daughter.

Rook makes a sad sound when she gets to a portrait titled _'Desmond Miles_ '. He looked happy. Next to him were two men arms linked with his and hands clasped, laughing like they had no care in the world. ' _Daniel Cross'_ and _'Clay Kaczmarek_ '.

Under it was a sad note,

> 'What could have been: A King, his Knight, and his Aide. Our sons deserved better'

Linny wraps her arm around Rook.

Nick looks at the sketch in awe, "Those...those men. These people...those three are _heroes_!"

Kim nudges Nick when Rook signs angrily, " _They were **tricked**! The bad men tricked them! They should have been here with us and with me. I would have had more brothers! I wouldn't have been alone in being a Witch Queen. They should have been happy! But they're dead and the bad people got what they wanted_ ".

There was a very long story there. Linny will demand it from this William Miles (she has a feeling Kim and Nick will back her if she does). Seeing Rook this agitated makes her feel anxious.

Linny turns to the next page. There are more sketches; People from Kyrat. People from the Islands. Dedsec and other members of Rook's Family. The other two Witch Queen and King, and their families. Drawn regally, then wacky.

Rook tilts her head at an angrily torn page that had been put back with tape. There was a note attached.

> "Rook, you're now old enough to know. When you, Staci, and Joey have the time, go to Addie and Sharky. Show them this note".

There were a few people drawn there. ' _Hoyt', 'Buck', 'Citra'._ They are drawn in jagged, rough lines.

Under Citra's name was an inscription, "Still alive and dangerous"

Rook turns to the page after that. She peeps happily! Sketches of people littered the next few pages, all in different states of happiness. Like candid shots from a polaroid. Under each were their names, their birth dates and what Linny assumes are their death dates.

"No way", breathes in Kim. She adjusts Niki in her arms.

"These- these are all Templars and Assassins long gone-", Nick says confused.

The three adults jolt when Rook signs simply, "There are a few who aren't from either! They're my Big Brothers and Sisters. They're the rest of the Family"

"Rook-they're **_dead_** ", Lucy quacks from her perch. She too was confused.

Rook nods happily. " _But as long as we live, and we tell their stories. As long as we remember them, they get to live on as well_ "

That was a beautiful sentiment.

Rook seems to want to unload so many things to them. Linny maneuvers the four of them to sit down.

"Rook, why don't you tell us about them? About your Family long gone?"

The way Rook's eyes brighten was worth it.

So for that day, Rook teaches Linny and the Ryes the history of their Family. Tale after tale that couldn't be found or never told in history books. Small anecdotes about their lives and personalties.

She tells of their tragedy and triumphs. Of their sorrows, the consequences of their greed and wrath. Reunions and forgiveness.

And Linny feels, even for a moment, that she is part of something big. That she does belong to this wonderful, horrid, lovingly crazily large Family.

It was a beautiful thing to hold on to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank [ Columbia_Livia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Columba_Livia) for the idea that myths are definitely Isu propaganda and the idea that William Miles will definitely fill a normal History book with facts that state "actually it went like this" with Shaun and Rebecca's 'help'. 
> 
> Poor Linney xD


End file.
